


back to the future

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: There're some people that we remember forever...(no beta, sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

Mike was special about two things, bleeding heart and huge brain. Even when he was not aware of it.  
When he was a child, protected in his own balloon, his parents spoiled him beyond measure.

Perhaps the most because, one day when he wakes up in the hospital and when some unknown people say that his parents are gone, everything was far more difficult.

With only the age of 11, he could hardly have decided to use his magical mind to profit. On the contrary, in fear of everything and everyone, he preferred to keep it all for himself.

Considering he had no other relatives, when he went his way from one foster family to another, especially did not consider it to bring him some benefit, so he still kept silent.

He was not sure whether it was a positive thing that every new move took place in the city where he grew up. Perhaps a family outside of NY would have been better worried about him, but this was his city and with all the horrors he had experienced, staying in NY had somehow comforted him.

There was one specially place he always came back to. What reminded him that there was something real to be able to catch. A place where at least it may be alone.

He found the house accidentally. It was small and half collapsed, in the part of the city where the people with whom he lived did not go. It was in a bad neighborhood, but he did not mind. With time he started to dream that once he gets out of all this and has just the same. It did not matter to him that he was old or dirty.

He liked it because of did not fit into a city full of huge buildings, or maybe because it was warm, as if a family full of love lived here. As if it had once been home to somebody.

In all families where he was, no one particularly cared where he is, as long as the checks came.  
He went to school occasionally, but he did not worry about it. He was always able to get some books from which he learned everything he could find out, all he was interested in. And so he knew that any of that would never forget.

Mike's life was far from perfect, but he was happy. He created his little world and was back in his balloon.

Until one day when he found an intruder in his "home". How much he could estimate at the illumination of the street, which shadowed in the interior, the boy who was sleeping on the dirty sofa was slightly older than him. He could recognize that both of them were part of the same ugly story as they met in this place.

He let him sleep while he sat in the corner and read it.  
Totally lost in his world and the notion of time, startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Mike jumped to his feet.  
"Hey" boy across the him tells calmly, "I'm Harvey," so Mike calms down too.  
"Mike," he replied, but still pulled back a few steps and watched him.  
"Sorry, I was tired, I did not want to bother" boy says softly, and Mike quite drops the guard.  
This was not his property, maybe the older boy should have the same shelter. How much he can judge, he was not in danger and if he wanted, does not mind to share a room with him.

Harvey laughed and took two cans of juice out of the bag, and one handed to Mike.  
"Cheers," he says cheerfully, so they both sit and continue to talk for a while. Mike is actually relaxed. It was nice to talk to someone who understood it.  
Both of them were without parents, both lived in foster families, both had so many plans for the future...

After several more meetings, Mike knew he had finally found a friend. For the first time in life. He told him about about his eidetic memory, about his hopes and desires. About everything one day he will achieve. And Harvey never laughed at him, did not discourage him, he always had only words of support.  
Oh, how Mike wanted something like this since his parents died. Again he had someone on his side.

Unfortunately, this did not last long. Harvey came one day and said to move again and that was all. He left, and Mike stayed alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed and Mike grew up, though with year it has not become easier. Still, he thought he was lucky because after all he did not fuss in the hell of drugs or crime. He has completed formal education, so when he turned 18, he disappears from his foster home before anyone notices anything.

He was determined to do whatever he needed and simultaneously continues to educate.

Only sometimes he would allow yourself to remember Harvey. This was hidden deep into the corner of his brain as one of the few bright spots, but the thought itself pushing him further.

It was a days when he had nothing to eat, when he slept over the parks or stations for nights, but he was determined to moved forward. When he was particularly lonely, he returned to the small house, which was too small for him now, and it was even more dangerous to stay in it.

He did not know anything about Harvey, but he hoped he was fine, and as much as he remembered he was sure he succeeded. The only reminder was the old can of juice which he devoutly guarded. Sometimes he might have thought optimist that Harvey remembered him too.

Even if he wanted to look for him, he would not know where to start, and then maybe Harvey would not want it. Maybe he did not want any reminders of the ugly past, and Mike discouraged with those thoughts, simply deciding to leave it all in the past.

*

On the other end of the state, Harvey has long forgotten ugly childhood and NY, but remembered Mike very well. His journey was not easy too, but somehow he managed to survive and started working as a cleaner in the hospital. Parallel he went to school. In a few years he has graduated from a medical school, and after a few more years, graduated from college.   
He was a doctor now. If he want something in life, he did not allow anything to stop him.

Growing up in NY now seemed to be something that happened to someone else. He had been for almost thirty years old, and had a successful career. He never mentioned the ugly past. Most because he did not want anyone feel sorry for him.

Mike was someone who was always happy to remember. A small boy, such a miraculous mind, who ended up in an ugly place like him. But Mike was a gentle soul and Harvey feared that he had not succeeded, that life has destroyed him. Such thinking always make him sad, but he had not much hope.

*

The day Mike received a lawyer's degree, though there was no one to be happy with him, could not be more proud. He knew his parents would be happy, like Harvey too, just they are here . But he decides not to mourn, he succeeds, and he will continue to do so.

Several more years have passed, and Mike has almost forgotten the difficult days and has flamed heavily on the rank of successful attorneys. Finally he had some luck. He worked in one of the best attorneys companies. Rich clients, fun, the most beautiful women in the city... after a hard work, he thought the party was a bit of a reward. Still, he did not take any of that seriously. Sometimes he seems to be waiting for something, but he did not know exactly what.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a long time and life in NY for Harvey was a vague memory. He worked a lot, not just in the hospital, but whenever they called him in the free clinic.   
Private life was reduced to a very rare sex encounter with strange women or a some men which he pick up at the bar.  
He was not sure whether this is the life he wanted.

He was not unhappy, but not happy either. It just was simply pushing day after day. He helped people and this has kept him for now.

*

Mike is already tired of the crazy rhythm of life. Work, fun, women, work ... It would have been fatigued and looking for ways to help yourself with the various means which have been offering it from all sides. But... over time, thes thing soon started to cause unpleasant side effects.

He often traveled, which tired him further, so he only increased the dose. He was more and more mad at himself. Why now? Why now when seemingly everything was perfect?   
He promised himself so many times that he would stop. Every time he said the last one and it was just for relaxation, knew very well that all this was a lie.

*

Harvey got up early to get to the morning running, and after that quick shower. He hurried to the first shift. Day is as usual as any other.

When he arrived at the hospital and picked up the first coffee, went on with the regular duties. As always, overnight, a number of new patients have arrived. They went on a tour of both the new and the old. After review, he would briefly talk to each, examines whether someone needs to change the therapy or someone to release on home care. Daily shifts were mostly easier than nightly, so he would spend the rest of the day on a regular basis.

At the end of the tour, he stopped near last bed and before looked at the hospital card he felt a strange feeling in stomach when looked at the young blond man who was asleep. It not sure why he was upset, but when looked at the card he finally realized. Mike Ross... a name that automatically returns him to the past.

He did not have to look at the history of the disease to see what it is with him. He knew the addicts very well. From Mike's condition, everything is clear to him. Is it possible that this happy, cheerful kid full of life ended like this?

Every day, whenever he gets out of duty, he visit him to see if he wakes up. From the history of illness it is apparent that Mike was brought in very bad condition, found accidentally in the hotel room. He still was in life danger.

Harvey wanted to see him so much again, but he did not even dream that will happen in this way. This now it does not matter, it is important only to Mike recover. Of course he will recover. Harvey did not allow it to think differently. He will do all in his power that this happens.

For now he did not know how did he come to this hospital. Portland was really far from NY. It did not matter for now too, but he was glad to be able to take care of him.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been nearly a week since Mike woke up one morning. Not sure where he is or why. It's totally dazed. By the whiteness and the sounds around him, he concludes he's at the hospital, but why?  
The next time when he wakes someone sitting next to the bed.  
"Mike ..." says a pleasant male voice.  
Mike still feels tired and unclear, but man's face is somehow familiar.  
"Mike" again hear the same voice that calls him "It's me. Harvey." 

Wheels in Mike's head begin to instantly turn.  
Is this possible? Maybe he's still asleep? Or maybe he is dead?

"Harvey?" Mike whispered, and Harvey feels the tears running down his cheeks. Harvey take his hand, close eyes and just let memories flow.

After that, Mike is better every day and Harvey tries to spend his free time with him. They talk about everything that has happened in the past years. Mike tells him how he ended up here. Although he could not explain why he was brought into that state. He did not want to lie to him even though it was shameful. But this was his only friend. The same one with whom he passed bad and good days back there in the past.

Mike was happy to meet him again, even under these circumstances. Harvey succeeded as he hoped. He was right. That was why he was the most happy.

After being released from the hospital, Harvey put Mike in a private clinic for rehab. Although Mike claims to be well, Harvey is persistent.  
As his doctor took on an obligation to notify Mike Chief of the cause of his absence and he lied about the diagnosis. Now it was only essential to help him complete healing before returning to NY.

Mike, after the initial disapproval, realized for a time that Harvey was right. As he gets better, they has more time for socializing.

Harvey occasionally brought him to town for lunch. It is a bit overwhelming that Mike is here, but he is painfully aware that the day of departure will soon come.  
Nobody speaks aloud, but they both know it. Harvey was comforted by the thought that they met again and spent some time together. Life is not always fair, but small things need to be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike came back home and to work after two months. He fully recovered with Harvey's help.

Harvey wrote a very comprehensive letter of release about a disease that required a long recovery but did not indicate Mike's right condition.  
He made sure that the information about Mike addiction never came to NY. Mike was so young and successful, one mistake could ruin his life.

Mike was grateful to everything and now only confirmed that he had been getting a real friend back than in their childhood.  
He came back to work, and promised to himself that he would never go back to the old track.   
Even though they were far from each other, there is finally someone who can be contacted when bad days are coming.   
Life was beautiful again.

Although it was not there for a while and his colleagues worried about him, when he returned, everything changed. Mike was still doing fine, but he was another man. Anyone who knew him a little bit better could notice a positive change.

Some might have thought it was due to a second chance after the illness. Only Mike knew how accurate that was. Both he and Harvey got a new opportunity. Although Harvey had never said anything, Mike hoped to understand.

Mike invited him to visit him. Harvey did not allow him to endlessly thank him. He considered all this as a helping friend and his official duty.

He also wanted to visit Mike, though he was not sure if the invitation was merely gratitude or pure courtesy.

He did not persuade Mike to stay. He did not want Mike to remember why he ended up here. Maybe after some time...  
Now when he was alone again, hurt by how much he missed Mike. And of course he wanted to see him again, at least briefly, just to make sure he was fine... and not just for that...


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a couple of months and even though they often communicate through the phone, Mike increasingly wants to see him again.

He remembered that Harvey had mentioned a symposium in St.Luis. He hoped Harvey would not be angry if he was surprised him. He left instructions at work and took a free weekend.

St.Luis is a city of rich history and although Mike was never been there, when the plane landed, he immediately saw that there were plenty of places to visit.   
Perhaps some day together with Harvey.

It was not difficult to find out where the symposium was scheduled, and even easier to find out where Harvey will stay overnight.   
It was still early and Mike hoped that Harvey is not already gone to the discourse. So, he climbed up to the room.  
He's totally excited when knocks and waits. Gets even more excited when Harvey opens up, dressed only in boxer shorts. He was still a little sleepy and Mike is sure he woke him up right now.   
"Good morning," Mike whistled and observe him from head to toe, smiling. Harvey invite him in completely confused. He is sleepy so asks first what come to his mind, "Do you want coffee?"

Mike continues to watch him as he walks through the room with the phone until orders coffee and breakfast. Mika seems Harvey more trying to hide how much he likes to see him than that he is half-naked.

Mike decides in a moment. He no longer wants coffee or breakfast, but grabbed Harvey's hand in passing. Turned it toward him and looked straight into his eyes.   
"Hey," he says whit a deep, excited voice. He's sure that Harvey knows what it means.

Until now, he did not admit even himself what he really wanted. It's never too late, he thought happily, especially when Harvey reaches his arm around his waist and pulls it closer.

Harvey does not think reasonably. He did not care, whether he was late or from here where Mike is here, nothing mattered except Mike's lips on his ...

*

Mike barely opens his eyes and can not immediately remember whether day or night, and even less where he is.  
When he reached out to the other side and touched the body beside he smiled. He was in the hotel with Harvey in the huge bed and never felt closer to anyone.

They did not talk much. There was no need as the last time they met. Now everything that has been said to be translated into the body language.

He let Harvey sleep and just clenched beside him, but senses how Harvey pulled him closer.

He remember their first encounter again. Two lost boys in the world of monsters. Now after so many years they found each other again. Not only that ... they found love, peace and home. What both of them have always wanted.  
He recalled those little house and it warmth that had radiated long after was abandoned. The same is wanted for both of them, wherever they live in the future. Together.


End file.
